1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of repairing dented or creased sheet metal and has particular reference to a tool for removing dents and the like in sheet metal parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dents formed in sheet metal parts, such as automobile, aircraft or the like body parts, are quite often difficult to remove due to the fact that the dent may occur in a "blind" area where one side of the dented sheet metal part may be inaccessible to be worked on.
One tool used heretofore for such purposes is a self-threading tool driven by a manually operable or power operable impact device. A hold is first drilled in the area of the dented portion of the sheet metal part and the tool is then threaded in the hole, after which the impact device is operated to withdraw the dented area toward its original contour. Subsequently, the tool is removed from the hole and the hole is filled with a suitable filler material, such as self-hardening epoxy plastic or the like. Although such tool and procedure is generally satisfactory it may leave a jagged hole which must be ground down and also, because of the impacting action in pulling the dented area back to its original shape, a reverse dimple may be formed in the immediate area of the dent which must also be ground down or otherwise removed. Further, the threaded hole presents only a relatively small area for the filler material to adhere to. Also, if excessive impacting force is applied when withdrawing the dented area, the threaded connection may be stripped, causing the threaded tool to tear away from the sheet metal.